Caught in the web of love Cinema Bizarre
by Dubbnium
Summary: 10 friends. One hater between the friends. One friend of the boys. A bet made up by the hater. Who can get one of the boys in bed the first. But, a bet can always change to something you might not expect .
1. Introduction

**Name**: Skye Age: 16; Februari 23, 1994  
**Hobby's**: playing guitar, fitnes, music, reading, shopping, singing, drawing, having fun and hanging out with friends  
**Friends**: Shin, Romeo, Strify, Yu, Kiro, Aymee, Hailey, Jaydea, Danishya, Lyfe, Sandra, Debby, Ashleigh, Shaylinn, Yaiden, Ayden, Tyler, Djayson, Trent  
**Eye color**: brown  
**Hair color**: blonde  
**Length**: 5"4  
**Tattoos**: 2  
**Piercings**: tongue, eyesbrow and lip  
**Favourite colors**: bordeaux, black and white  
**Favourite food**: pizza and chinese  
**Favourite drinks**: jus d'orange, water and cole  
**Favourite movies**: a lot, also some horror, but prefers not to watch them  
**Favoruite bands**: Asthma~Anarbor~There For Tomorrow~Enter Shikari~Adam Lambert~Perfect Circle~Dream Theater~Killswitch Engage~Blowsight~The Baseballs~An Cafe~Tokio Hotel~Cinema Bizarre~Justin Bieber~Tegen & Sara~Breaking Benjamin~Metro Station~Green Day~Silverstein~Bullet For My Valentine~Avril Lavigne~All American Rejects~All Time Low~Good Charlotte~Evanescence~Skindred~Linkin Park~The GazettE~Paramore~Panic! At The Disco~All Missing Pieces~Skillet~In Flames~Soil~The Dreaming~Skye Sweetnam~Pierce The Veil~Lady Gaga~Seether~Drowning Pool~Within Temptation~3 Doors Down~30 Seconds To Mars~Atreyu~Cute is what we aim for~From Autumn To Ashes~Lostprophets~BLACK VEIL BRIDES ~Aiden~Eyes set to kill~story of the year~bless the fall~my chemical romance~muse~Escape the fate~Three days grace~Attack Attack!~Slipknot~Divided by Friday~Disturbed~Foo Fighters~30H!3

**Name**: Debby  
**Age**: 17; October 25, 1992  
**Hobby's**: singing, dancing, playing guitar and hanging with her friends  
**Friends**: Aymee, Hailey, Jaydea, Danishya, Lyfe, Skye, Sandra, Ashleigh, Shaylinn, Yaiden, Ayden, Tyler, Djayson, Trent  
**Eye color**: blue  
**Hair color**: blonde  
**Length**: 5"5  
**Tattoos**: 2  
**Piercings**: tongue, belly button, nose, lip  
**Favourite colors**: red, black and gold  
**Favourite food**: Japanese  
**Favourite drinks**: coce  
**Favourite movies**: horrors  
**Favoruite bands**: Cinema Bizarre~Tokio Hotel~Only Seven Left~Lafee~Green Day

**Name**: Hailey  
**Age**: 17; September 13, 1992  
**Hobby's**: singing, playing bass, playing guitar, reading, flirting and hanging out with my her friends  
**Friends**: Aymee, Debby, Jaydea, Danishya, Lyfe, Skye, Sandra, Ashleigh, Shaylinn, Yaiden, Ayden, Tyler, Djayson, Trent  
**Eye color**: brown  
**Hair color**: black  
**Length**: 5"7 "  
**Tattoos**: 1  
**Piercings**: lip "  
**Favourite colors**: black, pink, lime and blue  
**Favourite food**: Japanese  
**Favourite drinks**: Ice tea and coce  
**Favourite movies**: ?  
**Favoruite bands**: t.A.T.u.~Within Temptation~Lady Gaga~Rammstein~Nightwish~Britney Spears~Slipknot~Aly&Aj~Ashlee Simpson~Escape the Fate~Green Day~Adam Lambert~Tegan&Sara~Silverstein

**Name**: Sandra  
**Age**: 19; April 17, 1991  
**Hobby's**: Thai boksing, making music, listening to music, singing, playing guitar  
**Friends**: Aymee, Debby, Jaydea, Danishya, Lyfe, Skye, Hailey, Ashleigh, Shaylinn, Yaiden, Ayden, Tyler, Djayson, Trent  
**Eye color**: brown  
**Hair color**: black with pink  
**Length**: 5"9  
**Tattoos**: 1  
**Piercings**: lip and 4 earrings  
**Favourite colors**: black and pink  
**Favourite food**: pizza, chocolat  
**Favourite drinks**: Ice tea  
**Favourite movies**: POTC, 2012, horror movies, Death Note (but then the movies)  
**Favoruite bands**: Cinema Bizarre~Nightwish~Slipknot~Metallica~Korn~Avril Lavigne~The Veronica's~Linkin Park~Pink~Marilyn Manson~De Lama's~Lady Gaga~Paramore~Within Temptation~Blowsight~Destine~System of a Down~30 Seconds To Mars~Bullet For My Valentine~Black Veil Brides~Escape the Fate~Green Day~Evanescence~Epica~An Cafe~t.A.T.u~Michael Jackson~Miyavi etc.

**Name**: Aymee  
**Age**: 17, December 13, 1992  
**Hobby's**: singing, dancing, drawing, writing, drumming, keyboard, guitar, cooking, hanging out with friends  
**Friends**: Sandra, Debby, Jaydea, Danishya, Lyfe, Skye, Hailey, Ashleigh, Shaylinn, Yaiden, Ayden, Tyler, Djayson, Trent  
**Eye color**: green  
**Hair color**: blonde  
**Length**: 5"7.5  
**Tattoos**: 1  
**Piercings**: lip, belly button, tongue  
**Favourite colors**: black, blue and white  
**Favourite food**: pizza and sushi  
**Favourite drinks**: coce  
**Favourite movies**: drama, horrors  
**Favoruite bands**: Cinema Bizarre~30 Seconds To Mars~A Day To Remember~Pierce the Veil~Escape the Fate~Eyes Set To Kill~Soil~In Flames~Skindred~The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus~Atreyu~Aiden~Killswitch Engage~Cute Is What We Aim For~Dir en Grey~D'espairsRay~An Cafe~Alice Nine

**Name**: Jaydea  
**Age**: 17; June 15, 1992  
**Hobby's**: keyboard, music, dancing, writing, hanging out  
**Friends**: Sandra, Debby, Aymee, Danishya, Lyfe, Skye, Hailey, Ashleigh, Shaylinn, Yaiden, Ayden, Tyler, Djayson, Trent  
**Eye color**: brown  
**Hair color**: black with pink+purple+blonde+red  
**Length**: 5"3  
**Tattoos**: 1  
**Piercings**: nose  
**Favourite colors**: purple, pink and black  
**Favourite food**: depends  
**Favourite drinks**: coce "  
**Favourite movies**: too much  
**Favoruite bands**: Aiden~Atreyu~Bless the Fall~As I Lay Dying~From Autumn to Ashes~Eyes Set To Kill~Silverstein~30 Seconds to Mars~The Used~Story of the Year~Lostprophets~The Main~Amen~The Dreaming

**Name**: Lyfe  
**Age**: 18; November 18, 1991  
**Hobby's**: dancing, writing, shopping  
**Friends**: Sandra, Debby, Aymee, Danishya, Jaydea, Skye, Hailey, Ashleigh, Shaylinn, Yaiden, Ayden, Tyler, Djayson, Trent  
**Eye color**: blue  
**Hair color**: blonde  
**Length**: 5"7  
**Tattoos**: whole arm  
**Piercings**: nose and lip  
**Favourite colors**: black, pink and white  
**Favourite food**: cauliflower  
**Favourite drinks**: apple juice Favourite movies: romance  
**Favoruite bands**: Ashlee Simpson~Britney Spears~Lady Gaga~Jessica Simpson~Katy Perry~Fergie~Paramore~Alicia Keys~Aloha From Hell~Avril Lavigne~Beyonc

**Name**: Shaylinn  
**Age**: 18; February 15, 1992  
**Hobby's**: shopping, writing, having fun with her friends  
**Friends**: Sandra, Debby, Aymee, Danishya, Jaydea, Skye, Hailey, Ashleigh, Lyfe, Yaiden, Ayden, Tyler, Djayson, Trent  
**Eye color**: brown  
**Hair color**: black  
**Length**: 5"7  
**Tattoos**: 1  
**Piercings**: lip and nose  
**Favourite colors**: black and gold  
**Favourite food**: french fries  
**Favourite drinks**: coce  
**Favourite movies**: .  
**Favoruite bands**: Ashlee Simpson~Lady Gaga~The Dreaming~Enrique Iglesias~Green Day~Jesse McCartney~Jason Derulo~Jimmy Eat World~Paramore~Tegan&Sara~Death Cap For Cutie

**Name**: Ashleigh  
**Age**: 18; December 17, 1991  
**Hobby's**: shopping, flirting and hanging out you know  
**Friends**: Sandra, Debby, Aymee, Danishya, Jaydea, Skye, Hailey, Shaylinn, Lyfe, Yaiden, Ayden, Tyler, Djayson, Trent  
**Eye color**: brown  
**Hair color**: black  
**Length**: 5"8  
**Tattoos**: 1  
**Piercings**: belly button and earrings  
**Favourite colors**: black, white and pink  
**Favourite food**: Chinese  
**Favourite drinks**: apple juice and water  
**Favourite movies**: Silent Hill, Paranormal Activity, Remember Me, Pirates 1/2/3, Lord of the Rings etc.  
**Favoruite bands**: Dir en Grey, t.A.T.u, Silverstein~Avril Lavigne~Robert Pattinson~Taylor Swift~Aiden~Sum41~Green Day~Ayreon~Stream of Passion~Attack! Attack!~Asking Alexandria~Bullet For My Valentine

**Name**: Danishya  
**Age**: 17; May 27, 1992  
**Hobby's**: singing, writing, drumming, keyboard, guitar, drawing and hanging out with friends, making fun  
**Friends**: Sandra, Debby, Aymee, Ashleigh, Jaydea, Skye, Hailey, Shaylinn, Lyfe, Yaiden, Ayden, Tyler, Djayson, Trent  
**Eye color**: blue  
**Hair color**: blonde  
**Length**: 5"2  
**Tattoos**: 2  
**Piercings**: lip and eyebrow Favourite colors: white, blue and black  
**Favourite food**: Chinese  
**Favourite drinks**: 7up  
**Favourite movies**: 2012, Remember Me, James Bond. actually everything!  
**Favoruite bands**: Tokio Hotel~Cinema Bizarre~Green Day~Pierce the Veil~Ashlee Simpson~Adam Lambert~An Cafe~D'espairsRay~Asking Alexandria~Atreyu~Avril Lavigne~Blowsight~Bullet For My Valentine~Cancer Bats~Breaking Benjamin~30 Seconds To Mars~30H!3~The Dreaming~Black Veil Brides~Killswitch Engage~Paramore

**Name**: Djayson  
**Age**: 18; January 30, 1992  
**Hobby's**: drumming, guitar, singing, keyboard, writing, drawing, chilling  
**Friends**: Sandra, Debby, Aymee, Ashleigh, Jaydea, Skye, Hailey, Shaylinn, Lyfe, Yaiden, Ayden, Tyler, Danishya, Trent  
**Eye color**: brown  
**Hair color**: brown  
**Length**: 5"7  
**Tattoos**: 0  
**Piercings**: nose, lip and tongue  
**Favourite colors**: black and brown  
**Favourite food**: pizza  
**Favourite drinks**: water  
**Favourite movies**: horrors  
**Favoruite bands**: All Time Low~Bullet For My Valentine~Slipknot~Skindred~Soil~In Flames~Atreyu~A Day To Remember~Eyes Set To Kill~30 Seconds To Mars~System Of A Down~Escape the Fate

**Name**: Yaiden  
**Age**: 17; April 3, 1993  
**Hobby's**: guitar, piano, drawing, writing, chilling  
**Friends**: Sandra, Debby, Aymee, Ashleigh, Jaydea, Skye, Hailey, Shaylinn, Lyfe, Djayson, Ayden, Tyler, Danishya, Trent  
**Eye color**: brown  
**Hair color**: black  
**Length**: 5"5  
**Tattoos**: 1  
**Piercings**: nose and lip  
**Favourite colors**: black and white  
**Favourite food**: Korean  
**Favourite drinks**: coce  
**Favourite movies**: horrors  
**Favoruite bands**: Breaking Benjamin~Avril Lavinge~Bullet For My Valentine~System Of A Down~30 Seconds To Mars~The Dreaming~Black Veil Brides~Amen~Atreyu~Asking Alexandria

**Name**: Trent  
**Age**: 17; August 17, 1993  
**Hobby's**: drumming, singing, writing and chilling  
**Friends**: Sandra, Debby, Aymee, Ashleigh, Jaydea, Skye, Hailey, Shaylinn, Lyfe, Djayson, Ayden, Tyler, Danishya, Yaiden  
**Eye color**: brown  
**Hair color**: brown  
**Length**: 5"7  
**Tattoos**: 0  
**Piercings**: nose and lip  
**Favourite colors**: black and white  
**Favourite food**: Italien  
**Favourite drinks**: coce  
**Favourite movies**: horrors  
**Favoruite bands**: Slipknot~Agraceful~Alesana~A Skylit Drive~Enter Shikari~Attack! Attack!~Silverstein~Lostprophets~Aiden~Bless The Fall~Escape the Fate~Eyes Set To Kill~30 Seconds To Mars~Carnifex~Cancer Bats~Crossfade~Disturbed~Fall Out Boy~Hollywood Undead~Impending Doom~Link Park

**Name**: Ayden  
**Age**: 19; October 16, 1990  
**Hobby's**: acting crazy (as always), piano and just chilling  
**Friends**: Sandra, Debby, Aymee, Ashleigh, Jaydea, Skye, Hailey, Shaylinn, Lyfe, Djayson, Trent, Tyler, Danishya, Yaiden  
**Eye color**: grey  
**Hair color**: black  
**Length**: 5"8  
**Tattoos**: 1  
**Piercings**: tongue  
**Favourite colors**: black, grey and red  
**Favourite food**: pizza  
**Favourite drinks**: coce, water, orange juice, apple juice  
**Favourite movies**: horrors  
**Favoruite bands**: Anarbor~Cute Is What We Aim For~Atreyu~Never shout Never~There for Tomorrow~Avril Lavigne~Dir en Grey~D'espairsRay~An Cafe~Miyavi~Rammstein~Aiden~Bon Jovi~Bob Dylan~Ozzy Osbourne~A Day To Remember

**Name**: Tyler  
**Age**: 18; July 31, 1991  
**Hobby's**: making pictures, acting crazy, dancing, drumming, chilling  
**Friends**: Sandra, Debby, Aymee, Ashleigh, Jaydea, Skye, Hailey, Shaylinn, Lyfe, Djayson, Trent, Ayden, Danishya, Yaiden  
**Eye color**: blue/grey  
**Hair color**: brown/black  
**Length**: 6"0  
**Tattoos**: 0  
**Piercings**: lip  
**Favourite colors**: blue and red  
**Favourite food**: chinese  
**Favourite drinks**: water  
**Favourite movies**: Amelie, Ma Vie En Cinemascope, The Dreamers, Factory Girl, Cashback  
**Favoruite bands**: Lady Gaga~Black Eyed Peas~Rihanna~Death Cap For Cutie~Shinedown~Avril Lavigne~All Time Low~Kerli


	2. Morning

**- SKYE POV -**

"Horse to E7" I hear my brother say and I put the TV even louder. Yes, my brother is playing chess with one of his friends.. Again.. With Tyler to make it clearly. "Skye? Could you turn the sound softer, please? I cannot even hear myself think" Ayden says and I turn around to him.  
"Since when do you think?" I say. Ayden looks at me with big eyes and while I sigh I turn of the TV. "I'll just go upstairs then.. I'll just go to Shin and bore him or something" Ayden rolls his eyes and nods.  
"Go ahead" I lift my shoulders and stand up from the couch. "Wait!" Ayden shouts just before I walk up the stairs. "What's wrong?" I ask, stunned.  
"What time do you have to go to school?"  
"At eleven o'clock I have to be at school, Ayd. I won't be too late, it's just half past nine" Ayden nods again and while rolling my eyes I run up the stairs. I'll just bore Shin, who knows, mabye he's got something nice to tell me? Yes, I don't know. I am just going to bore him. Better than just sitting around. Carefully I knock on Shin's door and wait for an answer.  
"What?!" I hear Shin moan and I start to laugh. Slowyly I open the door and look at Shin who pulls up his blanket. "Wake up sunshine!! I need someone to bore"  
"Just go to Strify or Yu. I want to sleep!"  
"But you're my sunshine!" I say and make a sad face. Shin kicks away his blanket and looks at me with half closed eyes.  
"You know you will have to do something for me in return, right?" Shin asks and I nod. Of course I know that.  
"I always have to do something in return, so.. Come on, get out of bed!! 'Cause I'm bored, so we're going to ged bored together"  
"Can't you bore Ayden?" "No, because he's playing chess with Tyler.." I say and make a sad face, again. Shin rolls his eyes and slowly gets up.  
"Can you please get a T-shirt and a jeans out of my closet for me?" he asks. I nod and walk towards Shin's closet. I can only pick what Yu and Shin are going to wear, I can't pick what Strify is going to wear. He doesn't allow me to... He's afraid I'll pick something he doesn't like. Then why does he have it?! And as I would ever choose stupid clothes..  
I get out a black T-shirt and a grey skinny out of Shin's closet.  
"Here you go, Shinnie" I say. Thankful Shin grabs his clothes and gets out of bed. "And now, get out! Come back in two minutes or something!" Shin says and pushes me out of his room. And there I are, in the hallway.. With a smile on my face I walk to the bathroom and take out a mascara, eyeliner and eyeschadow out of the drawer. Just so it's already there when he's going to put it on. The more time we have!  
"AYDEN?!" I walk to the hallway again and look down. "Did you already know I'm going to meet the girls after school?"  
"No, I did not know that yet. 'Till now"  
"Oh..." Softly I bite my lip. "Well, uh.. Can I hang with the girls this afternoon?"  
"Of course. You don't need to ask that" I smile, vaguely and walk downstairs. "And you know why I ask you" Ayden looks at me and blinks his eyes.  
"Come here for a sec" Ayden says and taps his legs. Sighing I'm going to sit on his lap and look at the chessbord, bored. Ayden slowly goes through my hair and I let myself fall against him. "It has been four years, Skye. Know it's not your fault. It is not your fault mom and dad died in a car accident. We were with grandma and grandpa. We could not helpt it. Don't blame yourself, please" I swallow and close my eyes. "Please, get them out of your mind. I mean, the accident. Get the accident out of your mind, you have to forget about it" Ayden says. I sigh and try to hold back my tears. Ayden gives me a kiss, lifts me up a bit, and then let me fall again.  
"I just can't forget them"  
"And you don't need to. They have to stay in our hearts, forever. We can't forget them, and we really don't need to. And Skye. Know that they're always with us. They're watching us, from up there. We don't need to miss them" Ayden says. I smile for a second and slowly open my eyes. Shin is also in the livingroom, he just stares at me. He still doesn't know what to do when I'm like this. It happens more often. "But to come back. Go ahead and have fun with your friends after school" I look at him, thankfully.  
"Thank you, Ayden! I'll call you when I get back home" I say. I give Ayden a hug and stand up. "OK, Shin. I'm ready to bore you"  
"Oh wait. Before you go upstairs again. Is Aymee picking you up again, as usual?" Ayden asks and I nod, just before I got dragged along.  
"YES!" I shout just for sure. Who knows? Maybe Ayden did not see me nod.  
In my own class I actually don't have friends. All my friends are in higher classes. Or they're already graduated. How am I doing that? I really pick them, don't I? But luckly, they're the best friends you can imagine. All the girls in my class are bitches. I don't like them anyhow. "So... How were you going to bore me?" Shin asks and lies down on his bed. As usual I'm going to lay next to him and he pulls me against him.  
"Uhm.. Just listen to some music and talk?" Shin goes through my hair and turns ons his side.  
"Which music?" He asks and pulls up an eyebrow.  
"Dir en Grey, as usual?" I say and roll my eyes.  
"Yay!" Shin says and smiles. I give him a tiny push and get up out of bed again. I walk towards his desk and put a Dir en Grey CD in Shin's CD-player. While I turn on the music I walk back to the bed again and I'm going to lay next to him, again.

**-SANDRA POV-**

"Djayson, catch!!" I say and throw Djayson's mathbook at him, which was laying under the couch.  
"Thank, San. You just saved my life" Djayson says and rolls his eyes while he puts his mathbook in his bag. I smile and stand up.  
"Are you going to take a shower first, or can I take a shower first?" I ask.  
"Are you staying home today?" I nod and sit back down. I know what he means with that. "Then I'm going to take a shower first. Are you going to make some breakfast for us then?" I look at Djayson from head to foot. And no, I don't have feelings for him! He is just a very good friend he lives with me. No feelings in de game, really. Even though he's standing there, in his boxershort. "Ok ... Then I'll just go now... So.." Djayson looks at me, stunned, and I nod. He throws his bag to the corner and walks to the bathroom. While sighing and rolling my eyes I walk to the kitchen. What do I have to make? Bread is so... Normal... And I don't like... normal... I lift my shoulders while smiling and take a box with egs in it out of the cabinet. I think it's OK. Bread with an eg IS different than just bread with, uh.. For example chocolat sprinkles. Not like that bothers me, noooo. I love chocolat, no problems with that! But just, some change can be good as well. While an eg is baking I take four slices of break out of a bag and put them on a plate. Now I can just 'put' the eg on there, without any problems. Because, if you know me, I let it fall down on the floor. Or next to the plate. I'm not the best with that...  
Me happy Djayson never takes long showers, because I started too early with baking... Just when I put our plates on the table Djayson exits the bathroom while he's still drying his hair.  
"Already finished?" he asks. I nod, go sit on the couch and put on the TV. "Yes. Everything is ready. Baken egs. and I did it!" I say, happy. Djayson smiles and goes sitting next to me, laughing. "What time do you have to start today?" I ask.  
"In half an hour I have to leave, lesson begins at five to ten" Djayson says and gets his plate of the table. I first watch some TV before I also get my plate of the table. "You see Skye at school, right?" I ask. Djayson looks at me with a pulled up eyebrow and then nods.  
"Why?" he asks.  
"Can you you please say to her that I can come, this afternoon. I can't say it myself because my battery is like... Yeah..." I say and roll my eyes.  
"Ah, OK then. I'll say it to her. Where are going?"  
"Ow. We're going to meet each other, after school, with the rest of course, after they're free from school. It's Friday, and none of them makes homework on Friday"  
"Where do you meet them then?"  
"Probably at Debby's place, if it's allowed. We haven't heard anything about it, so probably we may come. But maybe can't... 'Cause.. Maybe I just don't know it yet.. Because my phone is like.. dead.." I sigh and take a bite.  
"Smarty" Djayson says and gives me tap against my head.  
"I know" I say and roll my eyes. Of course, that's who I am. You should know that by now?  
"But why don't you just recharge it?"  
"Because uh.." I start to blush a little bit "Because I lost it? My recharger?" I say and bite my lip.  
"Oh my god... I should have known... You always lose things... You, again"  
"Yes, me again... But you're always good in finding things. So maybe you find it again or something. And I hope you'll find it soon. It can't be far, because we don't really live in a big appartment.."  
"You're right. And again; You're right. I'll look out for it, i'll be alert. But i'm not going to really search for it. 'Cause when you search for it, you don't find it" Djayson says and puts his plate back on the table. Man, that boy eats fast!  
"That's right, yes. I won't search for it..." I say and sigh.  
But about what I just said, about how small it is here, it's true. Only about fifteen persons can fit in here, we tried it beofre. Yes OK, it fits. But then twelve people have to sit on the floor. Not really nice, right? Nope, doesn't seem nice to me... Luckely I was one of the persons who was sitting on the couch!  
"OK, so now i'm going to take a shower. Do you think i'll see you when I come back?"  
"I don't think so... You take long showers..." Djayson says and while laughing I shake my head.  
"Oh, well thank you. But then uh. See you tonight than. I have no idea what time i'll be home. I will uh. Text you, no... nevermind. Or. No... You'll just see me" I say and roll my eyes while I walk to the bathroom "See you tonight!" Djayson yells just before I close the door. Fuck! Clothes! I walk back to the livingroom and then to my room. Fast I open my closet and plan what I'm going to wear. I go for a black T-shirt with blood on it and a black skinny. Of course I also get underwear out of my closet and such.  
I won't forget that! After that I walk back to the livingroom where I see Djayson look at me, smiling.  
"Happens to you a lot, eh?" Djayson says, laughing. I stick out my tongue.  
"That's how people are. Us people forget things" I say and walk to the bathroom again, smiling. Djayson and I. We \tease each other all day long. Saying weird things is a part of our lives. Maybe you don't notice it yet, but it's true. Just wait for it.


End file.
